


One More Makes Four

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Achievement Hunter Smut [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, Gavin is a slutty little boy, Gavin/Ryan is established, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Gavin is a bit hot under the collar after hours and decides to finally make a move on Jeremy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what comes of my boredom

Gavin sighed dramatically, squirming in his seat as he typed out yet another tedious email confirming yet another tedious trip to a place he’d already been at least three times now. He’d had a half chub since lunch when Ryan had bent him over his desk and started teasing him. However, Jeremy had walked in, red faced and holding a burrito, before Ryan could make good on any of his promises. Said man was the only other person in the office apart from Gavin himself, Ryan having been lured away by a rather rambunctious Michael two hours before. The rest of the Hunters had gone home for the day, having wrapped up their work, while Jeremy worked restlessly at perfecting the new rap coming out soon.

Gavin knew Jeremy knew there was something going on between Ryan and the other two lads, and he admired him for his silence, but he also cursed him for his ignorance. Ryan and Michael had offered, in less than discreet ways, both themselves and Gavin. The other man had just flushed and laughed, scooting his chair in to conceal his erection. So, Gavin decided, now it was his turn.

He stood up as soon as he hit send, humming as his back popped. His temples throbbed slightly from staring at a screen for so long but he doubted it’d grow into a full fledged headache. He sauntered over to Jeremy, hips swaying despite the other man’s complete inattention to his surroundings. The brit leaned over the back of the younger man’s chair, hand sliding over his stomach slowly. The muscles tightened under his palm, Jeremy jerking at the unexpected contact.

“G-Gavin?” he stuttered, breath picking up slightly as the elder’s lithe finger slid inexorably lower.

“Lil J?” Gavin hummed, palming the growing bulge in Jeremy’s pants.

“Wh-what’re you doing?”

“I think it’s quite clear what I’m doing,” Gavin purred, pressing kisses along his neck.

Before Jeremy could say anything further, he found himself turned around with a lapful of Gavin and his headphones wrapped dangerously around his neck. The brit slipped them off swiftly, tossing them onto the desk as his hips undulated slowly. Jeremy squirmed slightly, eyes half lidded and hands hovering over Gavin’s hips. Gavin could see the internal crisis he was having, and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss to stop it. Jeremy responded after a second, whether it was because he decided to say ‘fuck it’ or he got the unspoken message Gavin had no idea, but he found himself getting pulled closer by strong hands. Jeremy’s broad chest pressed against his, the height difference making Gavin tilt his head downward even in their current sitting position.

Jeremy’s tongue poked at his bottom lip, the brit granting access near immediately. Gavin’s fingers undid the fastenings of Jeremy’s jeans with too much ease, reminding him why he had originally hesitated.

“G-Gav, we can’t--”

“We all want you, Lil J, you’re just an idiot. Now fuck me, would you?” Gavin huffed impatiently.

Given permission, all previous inhibitions were promptly forgotten as the shorter man heaved Gavin up to bend him over the desk. Gavin’s lips twitched in a slightly amused grin as he realised how similar this was to his first time with Ryan. It was soon wiped off, however, by an almost-too-rough hand fumbling with the button and zipper of his skinny jeans before shoving the denim down his thighs. Gavin felt Jeremy freeze behind him, unsure of what to do now that clothes were removed.

“There’s lube in the bottom drawer of Ryan’s desk and a condom somewhere on Michael’s,” Gavin hummed, reaching down to give himself a few short strokes.

Jeremy huffed amusedly, moving around to grab the bottle out of Ryan’s desk. He popped the cap as he strode back over to Gavin, slathering a generous amount of the clear liquid over his fingers. Gavin gasped when a cold, wet digit probed at his entrance, jerking forward slightly. There was no stopping the relieved groan that slid past his lips as Jeremy pushed in, nails already digging into the wood beneath him.

“Shh, Gav,” Jeremy hushed, nerves slipping into his voice.

“More,” Gavin panted in response, moaning shamelessly when a second finger was inserted.

Getting fingered certainly wasn’t something Gavin would ever say no to. Jeremy was thorough, thrusting and scissoring his fingers so slowly it was almost painful. If the bulge pressing against his asscheek was anything to go by, though, Gavin was gonna need the preperation.

“Fuck, Gav, y’look so good,” Jeremy murmured, leaning down to nip the older man’s earlobe.

“J-Jeremy,” Gavin whined helplessly, moving his head to bare his neck.

“Shit, is this what you do for Ryan and Michael? Are you always such a needy little slut, huh, Gav?”

Gavin’s cock twitched, eyes rolling back slightly as Jeremy growled in his ear. The fingers inside him curled, pressing against his prostate and making him keen loudly.

“Answer me, Gav, are you always such a slut?”

“G-god, yes,” the brit panted, nearly choking on his words as Jeremy continued to abuse his sweet spot.

A third finger pressed in, dragging another litany of noises out the the scrawny man as Jeremy bit down on his still bared neck.

“Such a good little boy. Always begging to get fucked, every time you’re left alone with them.”

“J-Jeremy, please,” Gavin whimpered, hips rocking frantically.

He whined when the fingers were removed, catching Jeremy’s wrist as he went to find a condom.

“Just fuck me, please.”

Jeremy groaned at the sight of Gavin, bent over and flushed and begging for a fucking. Who was he to deny the man that? Freeing his cock, he grabbed the lube and slicked the thick length. Gavin groaned as he felt the blunt head nudge his entrance, nearly screaming as the girth filled him slowly. Jeremy’s hand shot forward, covering his mouth and he continued to press into the tight heat.

Jeremy wasn’t as long as Michael or Ryan (though he certainly wasn’t something to scoff at) but he was significantly thicker, the stretch and burn sending jolts of white hot pleasure up Gavin’s spine. His eyes rolled up, teeth scraping against the flesh of Jeremy’s palm as he fought to keep quiet. It was a losing battle, however, as he nearly sobbed as he bottomed out, pausing to let Gavin adjust. Gavin yanked Jeremy’s hand away from his mouth.

“Jeremy, if you don’t move I might die,” the brit gasped, releasing a pornstar-esque moan as Jeremy set a rough pace.

His face was shoved against the desk by a strong hand on the back of his neck, body rocking with the force of Jeremy’s thrusts. He could feel bruises being pressed into his hip and the reverberation of Jeremy’s low grunts and groans of pleasure through his lithe frame. Skin slapped against skin, drowned out by Gavin’s whorish and seemingly neverending noises. His mind was nothing but white noise, any coherent thought getting fucked right out of him. He was vaguely aware that he may have been drooling on the wood of the desk, hands scrabbling for purchase as his prostate was pounded with nearly every thrust. He could feel heat coiling in his abdomen, each thrust sending him rocketing towards climax.

“J-Jeremy, m’gonna--”

“Fuck, cum for me, Gav.”

Gavin’s vision was awash with stars as his orgasm hit him, bucking violently against Jeremy as said man continued to jackhammer into him. He realized belatedly that he was screaming, nails creating divets in the wood to match the ones on his own (as well as Michael’s and Ryan’s). He fell slack, Jeremy’s continuous thrusts pushing whimpers and helpless moans of over stimulation out of him. The younger man came a few seconds later, pace getting erratic and sloppy before stopping completely, a long groan escaping Jeremy as he filled the man beneath him. His hand slipped away, gripping Gavin’s hips and falling back into his chair. Gavin jerked impotently as the thick head prodded his prostate before he was lifted up just enough for the rapidly softening member to slip out.

Jeremy pressed soft kissed to the brit’s neck, sucking light marks into the tan flesh. Gavin hummed, tired eyes flicking over to the mess splattered against the side of Jeremy’s desk.

“We should clean up,” Gavin rasped, not intending to do anything of the sort.

“Yes, you should,” Ryan’s voice drifted over from the door way, smirk evident in his voice even before either of the half naked men looked over.

“R-Ryan!” Jeremy cried, sitting up abruptly and jostling a limp Gavin, who grumbled irritably.

“You two put on quite the show,” the elder purred, eyes hooded.

“Don’t be such a pretentious prick, come over here and fuck my mouth if that’s what you want,” Gavin hummed, letting his mouth hang open.

Jeremy gawked at the sight, heat rising in his cheeks as Ryan approached. His erection was undeniable, tenting the front of his jeans as he undid his belt. He popped the button and shoved them down easily, gripping Gavin’s hair tightly.

“I’m not sure I like your tone,” Ryan growled, eyes narrowed as he freed his cock from his boxers.

Jeremy had a brief moment of panic when Ryan pushed deep, fearing for Gavin’s hair trigger gag reflex, but was over taken by bewilderment when the brit only groaned. He watched raptly as Gavin took nearly every inch Ryan had to offer, simply looking up at him with wide eyes. Jeremy, unable to stop himself, reached up to stroke what Gavin couldn’t quite fit. Ryan’s sharp eyes flicked to him, free hand cupping his cheek gently.

“Was he good for you, Jeremy?” Ryan hummed, thrusting casually into Gavin’s mouth (and Jeremy’s hand).

He felt Gavin shudder in his lap, one hand coming up to dig his nails into the pale flesh of Ryan’s thigh. Jeremy couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at Ryan’s tone, so clearly in charge without even trying.

“Real good,” Jeremy breathed, tilting his head into the hand on his cheek.

“Mm, good,” Ryan groaned, head tipping back, and Jeremy wasn’t sure if he was responding or praising Gavin.

His hips sped up slowly until he was fucking Gavin’s face with almost as much fervor Jeremy had fucked his ass with. It wasn’t long before Ryan was cumming with a quiet groan, hips stilling. Cum dribbled out of the corner of Gavin’s mouth and Jeremy leaned forward to lap it up messily, giving Ryan a coquettish glance before turning Gavin’s head for a kiss. The brit moaned desperately as his mouth was invaded, fist curling in Jeremy’s shirt. Ryan’s hand carded through his hair, pulling a throaty, contented hum from him. When they pulled away, Gavin’s lips were slick with saliva and kiss swollen and he looked like he wanted to swallow Jeremy right there.

“Let’s go home, Gav. Jeremy, you’re welcome to come. I’ve got a feeling Gavin’s gonna be up for round two, soon.”

Jeremy flushed, plucking tissues from a nearby box and wiping his desk clean before tossing them away. Gavin stood to pull up his pants enough to be decent before draping himself over Ryan like a prostitute. Jeremy fixed his own pants, following the other two Hunters out to Ryan’s car. He had a feeling it’d be a long night.


End file.
